


You Used To Look At Me Like That

by UntilWeBleed



Category: Hit the Floor (TV), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Explicit Sex, M/M, Mentions of Love in the Moonlight, Mentions of Park Bo Gum, Mentions of monster dong, Mpreg, Ogre babies, Secret Relationship, baby gets born, even more cheating lol, lots of crying and yelling, mentions of steve from smash mouth, ongoing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilWeBleed/pseuds/UntilWeBleed
Summary: Jude has become more and more distant, and Zero doesnt know what to do. One night, he decides to follow him...





	1. Chapter 1

Zero didn't know what had happened. They were so happy, yet he knew Jude was sleeping with someone else. How could this happen, he asked himself.

He'd decided to follow Jude one night, to find out who his lover was seeing. As we followed jude in his own car, he slowly realised where they were headed.

It can't be, he thought. It was the ultimate betrayel. He followed jude inside the treelike house, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "SHREK THE _THIRD!_ "


	2. Don't let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues...

Jude was speachless. He had been caught. He never meant for it to go this far. Things with Gideon had been great.

Wonderful even...

They had been making love daily, and eating chocolate covered strawberries in the pale moonlight. They even had that special pina colada evening where Gideon asked him to marry him. Jude was disgusted with himself.

Even though things were good with Gideon, there was still something that was missing.

 

Ten years ago

 

_"I have to go. I can't live like this." Jude was crying as he said this. Tears flowed down his cheeks like a river. Justin Timberlake would have been proud._

_"Don't do me like this babe" came a deep, velvety voice._

_Jude looked into his lovers dark brown orbs. They were glinting in the moonlight, illuminated by the pale rays the moon was shining._

_"Hold me Shrek. Please. Just for a moment" Jude started crying harder, moonlight reflecting in his tears._

_Shrek embraced his lover in the moonlight, just like in that one korean drama with Park Bo Gum._

_Jude was the pale korean girl pretending to be a eunuch, Shrek was Park Bo Gum in his flowing emperal gown, dressed to impress._

_As they held eachother in that light of the moon, Shrek realised that his lover was right. They couldnt keep going like this. Their love was detroying them both, tearing them down in its extremety._

_As Jude let his arms rest casually around Shrek's neck, he stared into those brown orbs once more._

_"I have to go Shrek."_

_"I know."_

_"You do?"_

_"I do."_

_Jude was speachless. Shrek had always opposed him, in everything they ever discussed, ever._

_Their love was so extreme, it ripped them apart in the most basic bitch ways.  Finally, Shrek was agreeing with him. Did this mean...?_

_"YOU DONT LOVE ME ANYMOIRE?!" Jude hollared, tears streaming so hard he was down to 50% bodily fluids._

_Shrek couldn't believe his dumb lover._

_"Ofc i love you. You're my candycorn." Shrek was fighting to keep the tears back. He didnt want to lose his Jude, and yet..._

_"I have to go now." Jude said quietly. "I'm taking the train to Kentucky tomorrow."_

_"Buy me chicken." Shrek said quietly._

_Jude laughed, already painfully familiar with Shrek's dad humour. It always did strike him as odd though... Shrek reminded him so of his father._

_"But before i go, please." Jude whimpered._

_"Ofc babe" shrek replied, already knowing what his lover needed._

_Shrek took out his monster dong, which was constantly hard, because he was an ogre._

_Jude's mouth salviated at the sight. Man did he love that monster dong._

_Jude ripped off his cut-off jeans shorts and sat bent over the truck they were sitting on. The sunflower field gleamed in the precious moonlight. Jude cried even more, trying to appreciate this last moment of monster dong dicking._

_Shrek put it in, no lube, no prep, nothing else but two naked bodies, one man, one ogre, joined one last time before this painful seperation._

_Shrek screamed in ogre fashion, his hollar alerting everyone within a 10-mile radius of what was happening._

_But they didnt care. They were happy._

_As Shrek came in his moonlight covered lover, he cried a single ogre tear._

_His hollar was loud, and all of Palm Beach heard it._

_It was a hollar of pain, of heartbreak._

_It was the hollar of Shrek._

 

Present day

 

When Jude had met Shrek that one day at Costco in the cereal isle, he didnt know what to think. For Shrek to take him out back through the backdoor cause apparently he worked at Costco, in the cereal isle. 

Shrek took him hard, and his hollar was that of renuion. 

Jude couldnt say no. He never was able to.

Gideon dissapeared from his mind. 

He was happy.

He had Shrek. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOh, how will it end O_o


	3. Latex

It wasnt like he ever planned on cheating. 

Gideon was the perfect man for Jude. He was kind, athletic and halfway intelligent.

What more could he want?

After all the drama with the cheersquad and the basketball team, Jude didnt know what to think.

Gideon had sacrificed so much for him. From being casual fuckbudies who occasionally sucked eachothers dicks, to gazig lovingly into eachothers eyes.

When he'd run into Shrek that fatefull day at Costco, Jude and Gideon had had a fight.

It was their first big one yet, and it was about something as redonk as condoms. 

Jude wanted to be safe. After all, he'd had bad experiences with birth control. 

When he came home that night, he wasnt filled with shame like he expected. Instead he felt giddy, and excited. Shrek had returned to him from the farmlands he had escaped to. 

He was back to sivilization, with Jude. 

It had slipped Jude's mind however, that when him and Shrek used to have sex, Jude had been on birth control pills. They'd never had to use condoms; with both of them being clean.

When they'd fucked that afternoon behind Costco, there had been no condoms. No latex sleeve to stop Shrek's little guys from escaping. 

Jude didnt consider this, however, because he was just so fucking happy. 

That night, he didnt sleep with Gideon. Their sex drive had been through the roof since Gideon had come out of the closet, but now, for the first time, Jude didnt feel like it. 

If the weird huge handprints on his ass wasnt enough, the decreased sex drive was def enough to get Gideon suspicious. 

However, he didnt say anything. He was afraid. 

Fours months of blissfull ogre sex followed this, with Jude getting more and more sloppy at hiding it. At night, Gideon would cry himself to sleep, quietly, so he didnt wake up Jude. 

It was a dreary morning when Jude finally pu together the puzzle pieces. A strangled gasp left his lips. 

He ran to the corner store in his pj's and slippers, gasping like a whore nun all the way.

He bought the pregnancy test with shame and ran home, terrified that his neighbours would spot him.

After peeing on the stick, he waited anxiously.

Two red lines.

It couldnt be. Could it?

He was pregnant.

The only man he's ever let fuck him without a condom was his Shrek.

He was gonna be an ogre daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!!!! XD


	4. Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight filler since im so uncreative r n XD

It didnt take long before Jude started to show.

His belly was slowly becoming swollen, and soon, people would start to notice.

Soon, Gideon would notice.

 

It was a stormfull night.

The wind was howling outside their white picket fence house, the rain beating at the windows.

Jude was having a nightmare. 

His baby was dying. He couldnt save it. How could he save something he couldnt even hold?

He trashed in his sleep, weak cries leaving his panting mouth.

A hand flew out and hit Gideon in the face, waking him up.

"Jude? Baby, wake up!"

He shook Jude hard, trying to wake his troubled lover. 

"Wha-what? Shrek?" Jude slowly woke up, staring confused at his lovers face.

Gideon was speachless. What had his baby called him?

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded in the house. It was the front door, Gideon could tell.

A roar soon followed, and violent footstepts came closer and closer.

Suddenly, the bedroom door banged open, and a green figure swept in.

"Jude!" Shrek hollared, reaching out for his lover.

Gideon was horrified. Who was this green ogre trying to claim his husband?

"Shrek!" Jude yelled and embraced said man, weeping into the crook of his shoulder.

"What is this Jude?! You know him?!" Gideon was yelling now, completely taken aback by the situation.

"I'm his ogre, his lover, the father of his unborn child!" Shrek hollared, loud and clear. 

Gideon didnt know what happened, but the next thing he knew, the world was black.

Shrek's hollar had momentarily paralyzed his brain, for it was so strong, and Gideon had blacked out.

Jude, already immune to this because it was the hollar Shrek did as he came, remained conscious. 

"Take me away Shreky. Protect me and little Dònkéy." 

Shrek carried Jude out of the house, and jogged with him in his arms back to his tree house in the swamp.

 

The next morning, Gideon woke up on the floor, alone and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end now!!!!!


	5. complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol im sorry

Jude never meant to hurt Gideon like this.

It was like a painful stab in his gut to see how Gideon withered without him.

His basketball career went up in shreds, along with his mental health.

Jude had left him for an ogre, and he couldnt help but blame himself.

He'd thought they'd spend the rest of their lives together, making sweet gay white love with their dicks going places. 

He dreamt of lazy morning blowjobs and romantic dinners, of picnics in the park, and christmas with the in-laws. 

Instead, however, he was facing eternity alone.

Jude had left him for his old flame. One he'd thought was dead.

And Jude? Well, he'd never been happier.

He was 6 months pregnant with Shrek's child. His tummy had began to show.

All the old ladies at the grocery store kept cooing at him, asking to touch his baby and asking about the sex.

Jude would laugh and say "the sex was amazing".

The old ladies always laughed.

It wasnt more than half a year earlier when Jude would have pictured this happiness with Gideon instead of Shrek.

Although his love for the ogre never quite died away, he was truthfully happy with the basketball player.

But when he saw Shrek again that fateful day at Cosco in the cereal isle, he knew there'd be no turning back.

As Shrek dicked him hard outside the back of the store, Jude saw stars like he'd never seen in years.

Shrek's massive dong reached the innermost parts of him, making him squeel in ecstasy.

As he pounded into him, hard and fast, like a man starved, Jude knew he could never be happy without this ever again.

He needed to wake up with Shreks massive dong pounding into him, he craved it like air.

So when he went home to Gideon that night, Jude had laready made the decision to leave him.

It was only a matter of time before he could.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud, annoying cry breached the silence that had been filling Shrek's portruding ears.

His eyes filled with tears as he saw, for the first time, his ogre son.

"Shrekeon Judeas the 44th" he whispered, his voice cracking at the onslaught of emotions.

"Is he ok?" Jude whispered from the operation table, nearly knocked out from the painkillers.

"He's more than ok." Shrek said, as he looked at his lover.

"He's perfect."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no loud cry to pierce the silence of the tiny, dingy apartment.

Only a small thud, followed by the sound of something hanging dully.

Gideon died that day.

The loveless life he was living wasnt worth anything to him anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Judeas..." Shrek approached his lover calmly. 

Jude was sitting in his rocking chair, carefully holding his ogre son, who was already the size of a 5 year old, even if he was only 3 months old. 

"It's Gideon..." Shrek said, trying to pick his words carefully.

"Ssshh. Dont say it. I already know." Jude said, not looking up from his childs face.

"You know?" Shrek was surprised. Why wasnt Jude crying? His ex lover and partner was dead.

"It doesnt matter to me anymore Shrek. We all die, you either kill yourself or get killed." 

Shrek was shocked. His precious Jude, who always cared so passionately for otehrs, even Mr Bob Pinciotti, his useless dad who was also in That 70s Show. 

"I want us to focus on the now Shrek. Theres always a blessing in sorrow. I'm pregnant."

Shrek was wide eyed. Saucer size. Jude was pregnant? Again?

"But... baby, we havent even had sex since little Shrekeon was born."

Jude stopped at this. Did he fuck up again?

"Baby..." Shrek said, trying not to assume, but really, what else could the truth be?

"i'm sorry Shreky" Jude started crying.

"WHO IS IT?!" Shrek started crying, weird green tears streaming down his green face. 

"I... you wouldnt know him..."Jude said, grasping at straws to make this work.

"I know everyone in this swamp." Shrek said, voice as steel.

"He's from another swamp" Jude said, avoiding Shreks intense gaze.

"TELL ME!" Shrek's booming voice was loud and harsh, making Shrekeon upset. He cried in Judes arms.

"Look what you did you heathen!" Jude was upset. This wasnt how he wanted his day to go.

"WHO?!"

"It's...... His name is Guy." Jude finally relented.

"Oh my god" Shrek couldnt believe it. 

"How could you do this. How could you bang my best friend's friend?!"

"Oh Steve from Smash Mouth is hardly your best friend! He only did that one song for you weird documentary!"

"It was TWO songs!!!" Shrek felt attacked. His whole life was crumbling. How did he not see this coming?

"You banged Guy Fieri behind my back didnt you!"

Jude began crying hard. Why did he keep doing this? Why couldnt he just stay faithful? And use a condom?

Suddenly, the nursery door slammed open to reveal a spiky haired figure.

"We're in Flavour Town baby"

Jude gasped. Why now? Why had his lover come expecting a blow job right when he was discussing with Shrek?

"GUY!!!" Shrek roared, his ogre timbre resounding. 

"fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure where this is going, but stay with me pls

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing! Dont know when i'll post next!!
> 
> BTW the warning is underage cuz Jude is 17 in the flashbacks!!1
> 
> It will be mentioned laterz


End file.
